Pool
by ChristinaAngel
Summary: The first time Sasuke sees Sakura, she's judging her shot. The first time Sakura sees Sasuke he's smirking at her over the table. Who will win? AU Sasusaku


**A quick little oneshot I came up with after playing several games of Pool (which I suck at). Enjoy! **

**Pool**

"Idiot for the last time, I don't care how many dares, bets, or competitions you have going with Hyuuga and Nara, I'm not playing with you." Sasuke said firmly to his, even if he would never admit it, best friend.

"Why not?" The 'idiot' said despairingly.

"Because you bet everything and you suck at pool, which means that I will get dragged into the bet, lose everything too and then I will kill you and go to prison right next to crazy Itachi and it will be all your fault for making me play pool." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"You're so dramatic." However overhearing this conversation, their other friends stepped in.

"I really don't mind sitting out." Shikamaru volunteered and Neji nodded his agreement, at which Shikamaru slouched in a bar stool and ordered another bear.

"I'm perfectly happy with that." Sasuke said before Naruto and Neji walked over to one of the pool tables. "Hey Nara-" Sasuke turned around and found Shikamaru slumped against the bar, asleep.

"Hmm humiliated against Neji or bored here with Nara, choices, choices." Sasuke said sarcastically to himself. He scanned the bar again and spotted a flash of pink. When he took a second glance he saw green eyes narrowed at a pool table and a pink haired girl bent over the pool table judging her shot. A flash of _something _sparked in his brain and he left the bar area and headed, almost without thinking towards the table. Seeing her down the black 8 ball in the pocket and her bun haired friend was over flirting with Neji so Sasuke picked up a queue leaning against the wall.

"Want a game?" He smirked at her and her eyes shot up at him and her eyebrows followed.

"Sure." She said slowly and they racked up.

"I'll break." Sasuke volunteered and as he shot the ball he noticed the girl eyeing him up. He smirked again.

"I never got your name." He said and she smiled slightly.

"That's because I never said it. It's Sakura, Sakura Haruno."

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"So Sasuke how many times have you played pool before?" Sakura asked casually as she potted a red ball, getting her another shot.

"A few times. My friends always play one game whenever we come to a bar with a pool table." Sasuke decided to leave out Neji and his pool table that they battled it out on, near everyday. When he next took a shot, he managed to pot two yellow balls and then it slid into the perfect position to hit another yellow ball. Sakura's eyebrows shot up.

"A few times?" She asked rhetorically as she watched him pot another yellow ball.

"Well I'm good." Sasuke said unapologetically. Sakura smirked.

"Cocky are we?" She teased slightly. The smile stretched across his face which Sakura noticed. "And don't you say in more ways than one." She warned.

"Wasn't gonna." Sasuke retorted and she snorted in disbelief. "It's your turn." Her eyes flicked to the table and noticed that he was indeed right.

"So is that your friend over there?" Sakura nodded over to the other pool table where Neji and Tenten was leaning against the wall, talking closely to each other while Naruto was flirting with the other blue haired girl **(very tempted to put 'blond haired girl' I'm getting fond of NaruIno) **that Sakura was amused to see, seemed to have no blood left in her body for it was all in her face.

"Yeah the idiot, the ice cube and the lazy ass is at the bar."

"And I have a tomboy, a real life barbie and a girl-next-door." Was Sakura's comment. "Why do we have such weird friends?"

"Well I can't speak for you but the blond one, Naruto, came up and talked to me in Kindergarten and he has not left me alone since, Shikamaru, I partnered with him on a project and after it was discovered that I was the only one who could get him to work we've been partnered ever since and Neji, we've had an ongoing rivalry for years."

"Nothing quite that dramatic with me, Hinata was an outcast with me, Ino gave me confidence and Tenten whipped us into shape."

"Sounds like a story there, maybe you would like to tell it to me sometime, like over lunch?" Sasuke asked smoothly. Sakura laughed.

"Well I am glad you didn't say 'over breakfast' because that would have been cheesy and you do play a mean game of pool."

"Plus if you don't say yes then I'm going to keep asking you every time we see each other."

"What makes you think that we are going to see each other again?" Sakura asked in an amused tone. Smirking, Sasuke nodded over to their friends.

"I'm pretty sure that both our friends are not going to just walk away from each other without leaving some method of contact." Sakura agreed and then stared at the table.

"We're down to the last ball." And sure enough the black eight ball was staring back at them.

"Want to make this interesting?" Sasuke raised his eyebrow.

"How so?" Sakura asked curiously.

"If I win we go to dinner and you have to leave all the details of the date to me." Sasuke said smugly and Sakura looked him over carefully.

"And if I win then you have to take me dancing." She said impulsively. Sasuke looked uneasy before nodded in agreement.

"Shake?" He asked and Sakura smiled and shook his hand.

What followed was what had to be the most fast and furious last bid for the last ball in a game of pool ever. The black ball seemed repelled away from the pockets and it took several shots before Sasuke finally managed to sink it.

"Yes!" He cheered quietly and Sakura pouted in disappointment.

"So what are we doing on our date?" Sasuke tapped the side of his nose.

"It's a secret." And then he bent down and sealed their deal with a kiss.

**Seriously cheesy last line but review please? **


End file.
